1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a treadle assembly of an exercise equipment, and more particularly to a treadle assembly that undergoes a proper angle change with the up and down movement of the treadle plank of the exercise equipment in adjustment to the soles of both feet of the operator for protecting his ankle joints from injuries.
2. Description of the Related Art
The soles of the feet of the operators are subject to a certain angle change with the up and down movement of the treadle plank of the exercise equipment when an operator takes exercise on a treadmill or an elliptical cross trainer. For example, the soles of the feet tend to be raised while they rise, and they tend to be downwardly inclined when they sink.
It's never seen that any means for adjusting the change of the treading angle is fitted to the treadle of the conventional exercise equipment. Therefore, the operator has to be forced to adjust himself to the angle change of the treadle. When the operator only uses the exercise equipment for a short time, the aforementioned design may not pose an injury risk to the operator. However, the ankle joints of the long-term operator would be subjected to exercise injuries due to the mechanic compulsory force caused by the unnatural positions for a long time. Most of the operators who do not realized the potential hazard would get unknown injuries in the area of the ankle joints in the future. If it's true, the manufacturers of the exercise equipment must be responsible for it.